The manufacture of automotive interior trim panels is well known in the art. Typically, the panels are comprised of an outer skin, a substrate, and a polyurethane foam layer sandwiched between the outer skin and the substrate. Because the outer skin is visible to the consumer, it must be aesthetically pleasing. One method for increasing the attractiveness of such panels is the use of outer skins having different colors, textures or materials in different areas of the panel.
Several techniques for producing automotive trim panels with a varying outer skin in different areas of the panel, whether it be multiple colors, textures or materials, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,005 recites a method that bonds together two trim coverstock segments having different colors, gauges or textures and two rigid substrate components into a single trim panel with the two coverstock segments meeting along a finished joint line. The method includes joining the coverstock segments together to form a rough seam, supporting the substrate components on two spaced-apart movable mold components with each substrate component having a mating flange that extends into the space between the mold components, applying an adhesive layer to the substrate upper surfaces, heating the joined coverstock segments and vacuum or positive air pressure forming them across the substrate upper surfaces with the rough seam lying midway between the spaced-apart mold components. Pressure is then applied along the rough seam to infold the coverstock between the mold components while moving the mold components toward a clamped position that sandwiches the infolded coverstock portion between the substrate mating flanges and fastens them together with a pre-mounted fastener. The method forms a finished styling line between the dissimilar coverstock segments and hides the rough seam.
A second general method for forming multi-colored trim panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,025 and 4,610,620. These patents disclose methods for forming multi-colored, single-piece outer skins by powder casting different colored outer shell segments against different regions of a mold surface.
The third general method for forming multi-colored panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,523 and 5,401,355. These patents disclose a method in which the individual outer skin segments are thermoformed such that they contain a flange along the periphery of the segment. The segments are subsequently joined together by clamping under heat to form a pressed seam along the flange of the segment.
In light of the art, what is needed is a mechanical structure for joining multiple outer skin portions after the outer skin portions have been formed.